Maya and Uncle Josh
by Aaidun
Summary: So it is about what happens to Riley three years later after Josh said she was too young in the Dormitory. It is my first but i hope you like. Bad at summaries
1. Chapter 1 He is back

**Okay so this is my first Fanfiction….Yay (I think). SO the point of this is my version of what will happen between Maya and Uncle Josh (cause they are meant to be together). I was not a fan of any I looked for so if you know a good one please comment.**

—

Maya Pov:

It has been three years since I last 'actually' talked to Josh. The last time was at the dormitory when I confessed my love to him and he pretty much told me he was not interested. I came home crying that night. I sobbed and sobbed wishing I was never alive. The universe hated me. Everything kept falling apart not matter how hard I tried to put my life back together. My life was just meant to suck.

I loved Josh and finally realized he would never love me, so finally after two years I locked him up in the deepest part of my heart. No one would ever open it up again, and I would finally move on.

Though every time I thought of him my heart would ache. I never dated another guy cause no one was ever really interested in me, and same for me. Every guy was either taken or rude. I know its stupid to be obsessed over a guy that doesn't even like you back, but here I am falling for him .

Now I am here three years later with only a brief throb of what could have been . Today is Riley and Mines celebration party for getting accepted into NYU. I know I once was a delinquent but after josh I swore to grow up for him. It just ended up helping my education instead.

I am standing in front of Riley's mirror wearing a strapless lace shirt with a belt on top of a high to low navy blue skirt. My hair is French braided from one side and brought into a bun. I actually looked pretty. Riley, standing next to me, wearing a dress with the top of it a light denim idea. It is a spaghetti strap with a huge denim idea bow covering the chest area. Its bottom is a white fluffy type of skirt. We both look beautiful I should have said.

"Maya are you ready to go downstairs?" Riley said.

"I never will be. But lets go"

We walked downstairs together with linked arms. I couldn't keep my grin of my face. i was happy for real. Not some quick joy you get when you find money in your purse as a surprise but being happy for me once and for all. The first thing I see are all of Riley's family members. What can I say they feel like mine too. Riley and I get separated as people crowd us saying Congrats and handing us gifts. I loved seeing everyone their.

After about an hour of congrats and gifts only a few more people were left talking to me when a man in dark denim jeans, plaid blue shirt, and beanie walks up to me…Josh. He smiles. What can I do, I mean he ruined my life. And yet I feel that part of my heart open slightly releasing some feelings I worked years to hide. I give a slight smile and try and find a conversation that makes me look like I am busy.

Unlucky for me everyone got into their own groups to talk.

"Hey" Josh says

"Oh hi.."

" Congrats on making it to NYU" He says it as if he did nothing wrong. And maybe to him he thought I was a stupid little kid that had a crush. But it wasn't.

"ya…thanks" I look everywhere but toward him.

"are you angry at me?" Josh says with confusion. Yes what do you think!

"No"

"Okay then, well here is my gift." He says handing me a small gift wrapped box. I smile and open it.

inside lays a necklace with a puzzle piece. The writing says 'stay strong'.

I smile more to myself than him. But then I remember the pain. I wouldn't need to be strong if he didn't break me. I look up at him with cold eyes whether i mean it or not.

"thank you" I smile but I know it never reaches my face.

"hear let me help you" Josh says while getting the necklace out of its box.

I turn and hold my hair out of the way as she clips it in place.

"thanks" I say.

"No problem"

" but thats not all…" Josh turns around and jumps up on the couch yelling listen up. Everyone turns toward him. "Okay everyone 21 and under we are going on a trip!"

Yay (note the sarcasm)

I turn to find Lucas and Farkle running Riley's room with four suitcases. I am guessing the two extra are for Riley and I. Great….

Riley and I run upstairs to change and pack our own clothes knowing the boys would have messed up. Infact it turns out those suitcases were just for Farkle and Lucas cause they never touched our clothes. Weird…

Riley and I change into a shirt and jeans and head toward Joshes car. With no clue where we are headed, Josh starts the car…..


	2. Chapter 2

**Well hope ya** **'** **ll liked it so far** **…** **.**

Josh sits in the front with Lucas while Riley Farkle and I sit in the back cramped together. We have been sitting in the car for what feels like three hours. I still can not believe I have no clue where we are.

"Are we there yet?" I say with a frustrated voice.

"aww come on maya, You not enjoying this special bonding time?" Josh replies with a smirk.

"as fun as this all is I sort of wanna rest." And its true. I have been up all day from six a clock and I just want to sit down and watch my favorite show.

"well…fine. We just arrived at the hotel." I looked up to see us turn into the Marriott Hotel. I can not wait to sleep!

We unload our bags and head inside. Everything is clean and perfect. Everyone seems happy and relaxed….where have you been all my life.

"excuse me, did you want a room?" I looked up at a tall middle aged women. She wore a smile but her eyes dug into by head. She seems so uptight and unhappy.

"oh uh-

"yes I got it" Josh said coming to my rescue. He turned toward me as the lady was checking his id.

" my brother and your mom put away some money for this trip, and let me say we got a lot of money to spend"

The lady asked Josh, "how many rooms?"

"can we get two connected?"

"sure"

"thank you" Josh said with his oscar smile. No wonder life was amazing for him he was always happy. he never experienced pain like me. His life was set for success. I looked down. I did not need to be reminded now.

"Maya lets go" Riley says as she picks upper suitcase" I follow with mine. We go up to the fifth floor. Good news for us we have an indoor pool on this floor, so easy access. We entered to find two twin size beds with one king size in the other room. I dropped my bag and went straight to the bathroom, same for everyone else. It was a long ride. I came out and sat on the bed only to be pulled by the arm by Riley.

"No you don't, we are all going swimming."

"but"

"no"

"bu-

"no"

"b-

"no"

"fine!" I got up and grabbed my one piece and headed into the room to change. Lucky for me it was my favorite. It was a strapless one piece with navy blue lace everywhere. my stomach showed through the thin lace which made it look more my age.

I turned to find Riley in a watermelon bikini swimming suit. I couldn't help by smile. She would always be my quirky Riley. We both grabbed out towels and left the bedroom.

We headed out to find all the boys in swimming trunks and towels in hand. I had to say they all looked good (if you know what I mean), but I couldn't help but look at Josh. He would always have that affect on me. But I knew it would never matter. I pushed the thought away and headed down toward the swimming pool. It was completely empty. I set my towel down next to farkle to end up being picked up by Josh.

"Put me DOWN!"

"NO" he yelled trying to imitate me

"Put me down!" I yell while pounding on his back

" you said so…" He threw both of us into the pool .

"ahhhh, you little b*&^%!"

"Maya did you swear?" Josh said in a mocking shocked voice.

"yes" I say while climbing on him to push him in the water. The next thing I know i have Lucas tickle me off and Riley helping him. I laugh so hard that I choke on water. They all stop luckily and help me over to the side. Once i have finished almost dieing I saw Riley climb onto Lucas's back. they are such a cute couple. If only I had my happy ending work with my life. I look over at Josh. He is looking at Riley and Lucas too with the same smile on his face. He deserved someone thats life wasn't screwed up, with parents and a perfect life.

"Maya lets play!" Farkle yelled while throwing me the football. Of course being the girl I am I love the NFL and especially the DENVER BRONCOS!

"K" i reply. it doesn't take long until everyone is playing. We play for some time but cause of the long trip we head back to the room. Aparently no one told me we would have to race to the bathrooms to shower so I ended up freezing to death while everyone else showered away. All the bathrooms were filled and I was tired of waiting.

"Riley are you almost done?!"

"No I need to condition my hair some more!" She yells back from the shower.

I huff and head over to the shower Josh would be using. I mean he is a guy. Shouldn't he be done?

I head in and listen for the shower. It was off so I knocked and walked in only to find Josh with his perfect damp hair and shirtless body.

"Oh!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh Maya, what's up"

" Oh uh….." I was at lost of words. All I could do was stare at him. He is gorgeous. I mean his body was sculpted from the gods.

"maya my face is up here" He says while laughing. I didn't mean to get caught staring at his chest.

" Ya… sorry. I wanted to know if I could shower in here?"

"Oh ya sure." He said while heading out for me to come in." I smiled and locked the door. I turned on the water and stripped off my swimming suit. I let the hot water burn away my thoughts and problems. When I finished I got out only to find I had forgotten my clothes. Great.

I took a towel that the hotel provided and wrapped it around me. I opened the door and ran toward Riley, and I's room. Of course being the unlucky girl I am, I run into Josh.

I end up hitting him smack against his body.

"Wow their Maya" He says looking at me. But shocking as it is he actually looks me up and down.

I know I should be happy because of the crush I have had on him, but I was angry.

"um.." I say getting his attention. He looks as if he got caught for doing drugs or something.

"Uh ya" he says while scratching the back of his head awkwardly while moving aside so I could get to the door. i quickly step in and get changed not wanting any more awkwardness. I head over to the king bed next to riley and fall into a deep sleep.


	4. AN

**this is not a chapter. I would just like to say I am trying to update and everything with my crazy school life so yes it may not be the best. My goal is to have a new chapter each day whether short or long. And if you are the one who commented about my writing then i would like to say what is the point of reviewing. Something got you to read it so I did my job. If you do not like my writing or something please do not be rude. :)**

 **and yes I am planning on having a really good chapter come up. But I want to wait till the weekend it has to do with a bar, guys, beating up, and Josh to the rescue.**


	5. Chapter 4 a huge mistake

**SO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE I HAD A FOOTBALL GAME I HAD TO PERFORM AT! HOPE YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER MORE DRUNKNESS COMING SOON.**

The next morning I wake up to a snoring Riley. I slowly get up not wanting to waker her up and head over to the couch in the big room. To my surprise I find all the boys watching t.v.

"Why did ya'll sleep so long?!" Lucas said

"What time is it?"

"two a'clock in the afternoon" Farkle replied

"wow" I can't believe I slept that long.

"we are just going to watch tv and do stuff till tonight. We are going clubbing!" (A/N: okay so please pretend like the age limit is 18 or make Maya and riley older…up to you). Said Josh. I still hadn't forgiven him but I guess some drinks would cure that. I ended up watching T.V. the whole day with the boys. Riley at some point joined us.

"Hey Ya'll we ought to change" Lucas said while checking his phone.

"Alright, Alright" I say getting up and dragging Riley with me. I can no wait to get drunk.

We both change. I changed into a tight black dress with skin showing through around my stomach and my collar. Riley changed into a black laced dress with her arms showing skin. We head out to find the boys all ready to go. I look at what Josh is wearing. It is a tight white shirt ,that shows his abs, jeans, and a black leather jacket.

We all head out into a taxi with Riley sitting in the front this time,because she beat us, and the three boys sitting all together in the back. You all wondering where I was to sit? I would like to know too.

"Hey Maya just sit on Josh's lap" Farkle stated. Great now I had no choice or it would seem like I hated him or I still had feelings for him.

"Fine" I say walking around the car to the other side. I open to door and sit down on Joshes lap. He wraps his arms around me like a seat belt and we are off.

We finally make it to the bar. It is crowded like most. We get in quickly. I see Riley and Lucas going to dance somewhere, and Farkle and Josh going as well but not together. I head over to the bar immediately.

"What can I get you?" The bar tender says. His face is handsome.

"Oh uh just a beer for now"

"What type?"

"The strongest one" I wait to get my drink when I feel a hand on my butt. I quickly turn around to find a guy in sunglasses, leather jacket,black shirt, and jeans.

"Hey their, you seem a little lonely"

"Ya I am. Do you pick up all your girls by the butt like that or am I special" I say laughter.

He has no clue what to say. So he ends up walking away.

My beer comes and I chug it down fast.

The next thing I know I feel a man grab me to him.

"Hey their pretty lady wanna leave"

"Yes I would love to leave being next you"

"Aww someone is feisty, I like them that way" He says whispering the last part.

"No…I am good"

"Come on.." He says while dragging me a little."

"I SAID NO" I yell at him. He doesn't seem to care though.

I pull and try to get out of his grip but he has my hands behind my back and is pushing me out the front door.

I freeze. Not physically but emotionally. I have never been unable to defend myself. But now I really need someone's help. He yields a taxi. When he opens the door he is about to throw me in when my knight in leather jacket shows up. Josh. He punches him out square in the Jaw. He pulls me out forcefully and pushes me out of his way. He places the guy in the taxi and tells the man to take him to the police. He immediately shuts the door and turns toward me with a furious expression.

"Are you an idiot Maya! Whats wrong with you! I was dancing to turn and find my sisters best friend about to go have sex with a guy! You didn't even bother to tell us!"

All that emotionally frozen crap is gone now. I stand up from the side walk where he had thrown me.

"WOW GOOD TO KNOW THAT IS HOW YOU VIEW ME! JUST A GIRL THAT HAS SEX WITH EVERY GUY SHE CAN FIND! I DID NOT WANT TO GO WITH HIM YOU JACKASS! HE HAD MY ARMS CLIPPED HOW WAS I SUPPOSE TO DO ANYTHING?!"

All of a sudden Josh's angry face turned into complete concern.

"Maya….oh my gosh. Are you okay?" he says while running to check to see.

I throw back, "Yes i am fine. Now go back to your party I am going home since all I can do is get in trouble" I say while yielding a cab. Josh immediately gets his phone out and texts someone.

"Im coming with you Maya whether you like it or not. I just texted Riley they will head home in an hour"

I just nod.

I get into the back of the taxi as Josh gets into the front still looking at me with apologetic eyes. I ignore him.


	6. Authors note chapter 4

Hello everyone! SO I am personally getting sick of the comments that aren't nice. I understand from the last comment you want to help and tell me how to fix my writing, but I really would like if you stopped. I write for myself and I would like for people to stop saying I do not update for a long time. This is my first week of having an account and I already have four chapters. I try my best to update every day if possible. I write my chapters to the length I feel best to. I have a really hectic life and I do not want to ramble on something that is boring (at least to me). I hope all those types of comments end. I have more coming but this is my first fan fiction ever. So I am not used to writing as well. I will apologise now for my grammar errors, but I don't have time to check my writing unless you want an update once per two weeks. So thats the deal. Hope to write soon:)


	7. An chapter 4

Lol this is not a chapter cause I need some time to decide on the next chapter. I decided to write this because I got one review I disliked and I like to reply to all the negative comments:

To Elm718,

I like to say I am used to people telling me their opinions, but YOU need to understand that I have a right to ask for people to not write their negative opinions. What do I care for them. I also do not need YOU of all people to tell me to grow up. It is NONE of your concern, so I would like to ask YOU to grow up and not tell other people what to do. Who gave you the right to tell people what to do. So with all do respect leave me alone.

To Luvemhorses1, and Insidelove

You are too sweet. thank you for your support! it means a lot.


	8. Chapter 5 Do I love her

The minute I got home I went straight not Riley and Mine's room slamming the door shut. I head over to the shower and sobbed away while the burning hot water burns away my pain. I mean how could he be so mean to me?

Josh POV:

I can't believe I thought she was heading out with another guy. I should have noticed the way he was holding her. I leave her to cool down for a while. I then get up after resting for an hour and head over to Maya's room. I knock lightly.

"Hey Maya, it is me, Josh. Can I come in?"

"No" She didn't say it with hatred but with a simple no. As if it was the only correct answer.

I turn the nob anyway and come in to find Maya laying on Riley and her bed watching television with puffy red eyes. She doesn't seem to notice me or at least she is trying to ignore me. I walk over and lay down beside her on the bed. I don't talk to her but look at the screen. She is watching re-runs of Cake Boss. I just lay there looking at the screen for a while. I turn my head slightly. I just want to see her face and remember what I did to her.

Her eyes are blue yet green. Her hair is blonde yet dark. Her skin is pure yet full of pain. That pain is all my fault. I over reacted when I saw her leaving with him. I was just... just...

jealous.

I like Maya. But I can't

I turned her down when she confessed her love to me. I stepped all over her heart and left it there in pieces.

To be honest, I never regretted my choice then. I felt she only had a little school crush on me. But now me wanting to be with her...I just can't.

"What's wrong," I asked her.

she didn't answer, but she heard me. She just sighed a little sigh and I felt my heart leap.

I reached my hand out and held hers in mine. Though she didn't grab mine back she didn't try and get out of the grasp.

Maya POV:

Josh grabbed my hand slowly stroking it. It helped me forget for a second but then I remembered everything. I felt safe around him just not safe from him.


	9. Chapter 6

So I was going to post this last night but I did something and I lost it. So I tried to re-write it. Hope it is good. :)

—

 **Josh POV:**

I laid staring at her, hoping she would turn toward me.

" Maya?" I asked.

She just laid there staring at the television. She was about to answer when we heard the front door shut. Maya jumped up and headed right out the door. I followed behind and found Riley jumping up and down on the couch. She had to be drunk.

Lucas and Farkle were trying to get her down while Maya was taking a picture.

I chuckled.

Riley all of a sudden stopped and ran toward the bathroom. the next thing I heard was a puking noise. I speed walked over to her and rubbed her back while she puked. She kept puking for thirty minutes and once she stopped I headed out toward the boys.

" So how much alcohol did Riley consume?" I asked Lucas.

"Um… maybe three beers?" He answered trying not to look me in the eye. I tried again but with Farkle.

" How much Farkle?" I said a little bit loud.

"Four beer and four shots of tequila" He said as quick as lightning. (A/N: I am too young to drink so I don't really know much about this stuff)

I gave both of them one of my stares. I turned to find Maya walking Riley to her room.

"May-" I stopped mid sentence when I noticed she didn't want to talk to me. I liked her but she didn't like me back. This is how she felt when I stepped all over her heart and shattered it to pieces. I broke her just like I know she will to me in the future. I head over to my room and get ready for bed. I end up dreaming about Maya and that man taking her to his place. I try and punch him but I walk right through him. I try and grab Maya's hand but she goes right through me. I see him drag her to him. I try everything to help but I appear as a ghost watching what could have been. Right before the worst was to happen I sprung up from bed.

Cold sweat covered me and I felt myself shivering. I get up from bed and grab a water bottle from the refrigerator and go over to Riley and Maya's room. I open the door slightly and look at Maya. She lays their asleep. Her legs spread everywhere across the mattress and her hair is covering part of her face. Riley is all curled up and has the blanket on the ground. I walk in and place my water bottle on the bed side table.

I take the blanket off the ground and put it on Riley. She instantly grabs it and brings it up to her face. I then go to Maya and move the hair off of her face. Immediately she grabs my hand, though she is asleep. I get unattached and head out the door and back into my room.


End file.
